When it comes to air conditioners, these days great importance is placed on comfort in an indoor environment created by the airflow blown out from the indoor unit.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an air conditioning machine which includes an indoor unit having an upper outlet port opening upward and a lower outlet port opening downward. The indoor unit changes an airflow division ratio (i.e., a ratio between the air blown upward through the upper outlet port and the air blown downward through the lower outlet port) in a heating operation according to perimeter loads (i.e., loads near windows).